Maybe More Than One
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Set 2 years after Day 6. Chase has a plan. JackChloe, tiny bits of KimChase


"This is nice," Chloe said as she took another sip of her wine.

Chase shrugged. "I figured it was about time somebody took you out to have a good time."

"And Kim doesn't mind sharing you for the evening?"

He shook his head. "She's out with some girls from work."

"How are things going with you two?"

"Better. I mean, things aren't perfect, but…we're happy. _I'm_ happy. It's amazing how much I missed her over the past few years."

"Yeah, well, you two were never accused of being the brightest crayons in the box."

Chase laughed at that, putting one hand over his heart and his face taking on an injured expression. "Ouch, Chlo! Nice to know what you really think."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "You guys are idiots. You spent years apart – you alone and miserable, Kim with Barry and miserable."

"Maybe we just needed to deal with some things before we got back together. And now it's better."

"How's Angela dealing with it?"

He smiled. "She's ecstatic. She and Kim got along so well…they play dress up together, and go shopping. It's like…"

"Like she has a mother," Chloe finished.

Chase nodded. "Yeah. Exactly like that, actually." He secretly glanced at his watch and then cleared his throat. "I'll be right back." At her confused look, he laughed. "Bathroom," he explained.

Chloe nodded and took another sip of her wine, her eyes moving to look out the window next to their table. The snow was falling steadily, and Christmas lights winked at her through the white. Smiling, she continued to watch the flakes come down as she waited for Chase to get back.

888888888888888

As the waitress led them to their table, Kim rested her hand gently on Jack's arm.

"You go ahead, Dad. I have to stop in the ladies' room."

"Are you sure? I could wait for you."

"Don't be silly," she smiled. "I'll catch up with you."

Jack returned her smile. "Okay, sweetheart."

8888888888888888

Chloe sighed as she waited for Chase. He had been gone for almost ten minutes, and she was starting to wonder if he had gotten distracted at the bar. Setting her glass down, she let her eyes rove across the restaurant.

Her gaze landed on Jack at the same moment he saw her. He stopped in the middle of the room, just staring at her. He hadn't seen her since the day he got released from China, and he was amazed at the warmth that flooded through him at the sight of her. He had regretted every day not saying goodbye to her, but in the end, he was convinced that she was happier without him in her life.

The moment was interrupted when Jack's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Frowning, he pulled it out and read the text.

_You two need to talk. Chase and I have our own table. Have fun. –Kim P.S. Don't screw this up, Daddy._

888888888888888888

Jack smiled nervously as he walked up to where Chloe was sitting. They stared at each other for a long moment, both still surprised at the other's presence. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Chloe whispered.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

She gestured toward the bathrooms. "Well, Chase –"

Jack handed her the cell phone so that she could read the text message. When she was done reading, Chloe scowled.

"Remind me to kill him later."

The smile on Jack's face faded at her words. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "If you want me to go –"

"No!" He looked up at her outcry. "I mean…if you want to leave…"

"No, Chloe," he said gently, his smile coming back. "I don't want to leave."

She returned his smile as he took the seat across from her.

"It's been a long time," he said finally.

Chloe nodded. "Two years."

"I missed you."

"You don't have to do that, Jack."

He frowned in confusion. "Do what?"

"Pretend that you missed me."

"I'm not pretending, Chloe."

"You're not?"

"No," he said firmly. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "It's not like you went out of your way to say goodbye or anything. You just left."

Jack looked down, hearing the pain in her voice that she was trying so hard to hide. "I thought you'd be happier without me."

It was Chloe's turn to look down as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I never get to say goodbye to you."

His own eyes tearing up, Jack reached out and took one of her hands in his. Using his other hand, he tipped her chin up until her eyes met his.

"I'm not going anywhere now," he whispered.

888888888888888888888888

"How long have you been in Washington?" Jack asked as he and Chloe walked through the park, the snow still falling around them.

"About a year now."

"What happened to Morris?"

"I caught him in bed with a leggy blonde."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said quietly.

Looking uncomfortable, she shrugged it off. "I'm happier without him."

"I'm glad." He paused then, stopping and turning to look at her. "Did you know I was living here?"

She hesitated for a long minute. "Yes."

"Why didn't you…?"

"I was afraid," she said quietly.

"Of what?" he asked, taking a step closer.

Chloe shrugged, looking everywhere but his eyes. "Look, Jack…you and I, we were never really…friends, you know? I mean, I trust you more than any other person on this planet, but I don't really know you. The only times I ever see you are when the world's about to end. And even though I would have loved to see you…"

"You weren't sure I'd feel the same," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

She shrugged again. "It's not like we have a whole lot in common, Jack."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"What?"

"How do you know? Like you said, we've never really spent any time together when we weren't having an international crisis."

"So…what? You think we should hang out or something?"

Jack laughed at the confused frown on her face. "Yeah, Chloe, I do. We could have dinner, or go see a movie, or…"

"It kinda sounds like you're asking me out on a date, Jack."

He shrugged, looking down at the ground and kicking the snow with the tip of his shoe. "Maybe I am."

"But…we haven't seen each other in two years."

"I know."

"And you've never shown any interest in me before –"

Jack took another step closer and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and slow, but Chloe was still having trouble breathing when he pulled away. Leaning his forehead against hers, Jack smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I've just never let you see it," he said quietly.

"So…a date, huh?" she asked when her brain started functioning again.

"Maybe more than one."

"How many more?"

He pulled her closer and kissed her again. "As many as you'll let me have."

Chloe nodded, her head still spinning from everything that was happening. "Remind me to buy Chase a really nice Christmas present."

Jack chuckled. "You don't want to kill him anymore?"

"No," she whispered. "I think he might have made this the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Then Merry Christmas, Chloe."

"Merry Christmas," she murmured, kissing him again.

888888888888888888

"It worked!" Kim said excitedly as they watched Jack and Chloe from the car.

Chase nodded. "We did good."

"Think we should tell them we're going home?"

He shook his head, seeing how happy his best friend was. "Nah. Let 'em enjoy the snow."

Giving Kim a quick kiss, he put the car into drive and they headed home.


End file.
